


Tattoo Heart

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Chaeyoung takes Sana for her first tattooThis was written quick and is basically unedited so I apologize in advance.A prompt generator gave me “Person A and Person B getting matching tattoos” so here we are with another tiny one shotSeoul Ink, by the way, is an actual tattoo place in Seoul. I went on the website and found the names and creations of some artists that work there so Arang is an actual tattoo artist!
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 34





	Tattoo Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t get matching tattoos with your significant other, please. Please. PLEASE.  
This is just for your cute fluffy fic needs.

“Chaeyoungie…” Sana whines as she stares up at the sign on the building.

_ Seoul Ink _

“It’s fine, you’re fine.” Chaeyoung responds, sensing the older girl’s nerves. “I promise it’s no big deal.”

Chaeyoung takes Sana’s hand and runs her thumbs over the girl’s knuckles soothingly as she presses a soft kiss to Sana’s jaw.

“The woman that did my tattoos is so gentle, you practically won’t feel a thing.” She reassures for the millionth time today.

Sana takes a deep breath and nods, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hands. “Promise?” She whispers and Chaeyoung nods, smiling.

“Promise.”

* * *

“Chaeyoung!” A woman exclaims happily as the couple enters the building.

“Arang, how are you?” Chaeyoung responds, walking over to the woman and dragging Sana along behind her.

“I’m well, thank you.” Arang responds and looks at Sana who’s looking around the studio nervously. “This must be your girlfriend.”

Sana snaps her attention to the woman in front of her and musters up a polite smile.

“Yes, that’s me. I’m girlfriend.” She says with a small bow. “Sana- I mean, I’m Sana. The girlfriend.” She corrects and the woman laughs endearingly.

“Nervous?”

Sana nods and chews her lip.

“Don’t be. You’ll be under the needle for five minutes tops.” Arang explains with a reassuring smile.

Chaeyoung squeezes Sana’s hand again. “Told you.” She whispers.

“Let’s get started.”

* * *

“You should go first.” Chaeyoung says as Arang sets up her station. Sana whips her head around to Chaeyoung and shakes it quickly.

“Why me?! You’ve done this before!” She says in a panic, making both Chaeyoung and Arang laugh.

“If you watch me get mine first, you won’t want to get yours done.” Chaeyoung explains as she guides Sana to sit down. “And don’t tell me I’m wrong.” She adds.

Sana huffs as she sits and shrugs. “You’re not wrong.” She says, pout evident in her voice.

“Okay, where are we putting this bad boy?” Arang asks as she scoots her stool toward Sana, needle in hand.

“I- um…” Sana stutters, eyes wide as she stares at the machine in the woman’s hand.

“Right here.” Chaeyoung says, tapping her finger against Sana’s upper arm. “Right, love?” She adds, lips against Sana’s ear in an attempt to ease her nerves.

“Right.” Sana says softly, leaning into Chaeyoung.

“Alright, I’m going to start now.” Arang warns and Chaeyoung cups Sana’s cheeks, turning her head and she presses a loving kiss to the girl’s forehead. “Just look at me.” She whispers against Sana’s skin when she hears the buzzing of the tattoo gun.

Sana nods quickly and rests her free hand against Chaeyoung’s cheek, running her thumb back and forth. She winces when she feels the needles touch her skin and Chaeyoung is quick to comfort the older girl, stroking her hands slowly through Sana’s hair, nails gently scratching at her scalp.

“You’re alright.” She whispers, lips brushing over Sana’s skin as she presses soft kisses all over her face. Her forehead, her temple, down her cheek, and on her nose. “It’s not too bad, right?”

Sana shakes her head and smiles up at her girlfriend, a warm look in her eyes silently saying ‘thank you’.

After only a minute or so, Arang sets the machine aside and sits back.

“All set. Have a look.” She says and the two girls turn to look at Sana’s arm.

A tiny outline of half of a heart. Small, simple, but exactly what Sana wanted.

“It’s beautiful!” She exclaims happily and turns her head back to Chaeyoung who’s smiling lovingly at her excited girlfriend. “Isn’t it perfect?”

Chaeyoung giggles and nods, leaning in to press another kiss to Sana’s temple. “My turn.”

* * *

“Thank you so much, Arang.” Chaeyoung says, hugging the woman goodbye.

“Anytime, Chaeng.” The woman responds and places a hand on Sana’s shoulder, distracting the girl from staring at the mark on Chaeyoung’s arm.

“Sana,” She starts, gaining Sana’s attention. “You caught yourself a good one. Don’t let her go.”

Sana beams at this and shakes her head. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping her.” She says, grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand and giving a squeeze.

The two leave the building and Sana runs her fingers up Chaeyoung’s arm, stopping just below the fresh ink.

“Thank you for taking me.” She says, pressing her forehead against the side of Chaeyoung’s head.

Chaeyoung smiles, turns her head, and kisses Sana softly.

“Thank  _ you  _ for agreeing.” She responds, looking down at her tattoo, the opposite half of a heart.


End file.
